Bellward and Jakeward Lemons One-Shot
by robstenbellward
Summary: Bellward and Jakeward Lemons, if you don't like lemons then don't read. One-Shot


**Bella and Edward:**

Then one summer Saturday when we were both fifteen and lazing about on the floor in my room listening to CDs, I rolled him over on his back and kissed him, taking his hands in mine and pinning them to the floor beside his head, my hips grinding into his. And he let me kiss his ear and his neck as I slid my hands into his hair and across his chest. And he let me pull up his T-shirt and lick a trail down to his jeans. He was groaning softly, pressing up against me now and opening his legs as I slid down between them.

I licked and kissed the skin of his belly and hips along the top of his jeans, sticking my tongue into his navel as he shuddered under me. The trail of hair below almost undid me and I kissed it as I unfastened his jeans and opened them, sliding my tongue down to his cock and taking it into my mouth. He was hard, and I licked the salty slickness off the head of his cock and swirled my tongue around it and up and down the shaft, then I took him in my mouth and sucked. He gasped and bucked his hips up.

I undid my jeans and stroked myself as I held Edward, licking and sucking him. Having him in my mouth all hot and hard. He whimpered then and quivered all over and I took him in as deeply as I could and sucked him and he came in my mouth.

He's got me up against the wall, in among hanging overalls that smell of floor polish and he's hard up against me, crushing me to him as he opens my mouth and his tongue's in me, not gently now, it feels as though he wants to eat me alive as he moans and slides his hand down to my crotch, holding me fiercely through the denim and rubbing the heel of his palm hard against my clit. Still kissing me, and now both his hands are at my waist undoing the button and zipper then he falls to his knees, pulling the jeans down, taking a shoe off to free one of my legs, pushing my clothing down to the floor.

""Oh Christ Bella oh yes…" He's taken my free leg and bent it up to the side, propping it on a nearby shelf. Jesus, I'm so open to him like this. He's stroking the crotch of my panties and I'm so fucking wet as he teases my clit. Then his mouth's there, his tongue flicking at me through the lace and I feel his hot breath as he sucks me. His hair's tickling my thighs and it feels like a furry sexy animal's down there, wriggling around and licking me and my legs go weak as I grab the shelves on each side to hold myself up. He pulls the panties aside and slips one of those long fingers into me, kissing my belly now, resting his messed up hair against my stomach as he softly explores me. One finger, now another as he curls them round, sliding them deeply in and his thumb's rubbing over my clit and I press my lips together to keep from screaming with pleasure as a moan escapes me.

Then I can't be silent, I'm grunting helplessly as he fucks me with his fingers, finding that place inside that makes me clench down and suck his fingers in all wet and needy and his hot mouth is whispering against my belly as he kisses my skin and presses me against the back wall, keeping me there for his fingers to work on.

"Yes Bella, oh you feel so good…yes you like that don't you baby…just there…you love that just there…you love that…just there…oh yes come on my hand Bella, come for me…"

And I fall apart, whimpering and bucking on his fingers as the lovely fire runs up my spine and down to my feet and curls my toes and I almost collapse on top of him.

I'm vaguely aware that he's pulling my jeans back on and buttoning me up, then he's sliding my shoe on as well. He straightens up and pulls me to him as he kisses me again. I feel how hard he is pushing into my belly and I can't leave him like that all afternoon. Besides, I want to taste him. Badly.

So I'm the one pressing him to the wall and kneeling now, undoing his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles as I pull out his boxers and free his cock from them by feel, letting them slide down as well. It's almost pitch black in here, just chinks of light around the door so I take his cock in my hands and explore it. God he's huge, long and fucking hard and he's panting and thrusting into my hands a little as I run them over his length.

A memory of James hurting my mouth invades my thoughts but this isn't James, it's Edward and he smells completely different and feels different and although I shouldn't, I feel safe with him and I need so badly to have him in my mouth and make him come.

His hands come down into my hair, and he pulls me gently onto his cock as my mouth opens and I take him in, holding the base of his shaft and gripping his muscular ass with my other hand to steady him. He gives a soft shuddering sigh and bucks a little into my mouth and I use my hard-won skills and take him all in, loosening my throat and my jaw, sucking and using my tongue as I slide him deeply in and out, holding and stroking his balls as he makes wordless noises of pleasure.

His hands leave my hair and I sense him gripping the shelves on each side as his legs shake and he strains forward into my mouth. He's on the edge, so close to coming as I grip him and massage his balls and suck him in harder and faster. Then he pumps erratically into my mouth, coming with a gasping shudder and I drink him in all salt and musk and Edward.

I set him to rights again as he did for me, then stand and he pulls me to him, holding me in his arms so tightly, rocking to and fro. He holds my face and kisses me and I feel wetness. I touch his cheek and feel the tracks of tears

**Edward and Jake:**

I hold him and stroke his dick and he's hard too - _oh yes baby_. He gives this sexy moan and fuck he feels so good. My fingers trace his long hard shaft through his jeans and I rub my thumb back and forth across the head where it's trying to pitch a tent through the denim. He's making these helpless little whimpers in my ear now and I feel like I'm gonna come just hearing the noises he's making. So fucking hot and he puts his hands on mine.

He's got me so worked up the way he's trusting me and letting me touch him and on a sudden urge I grab his hands and pull them in behind him. I need to own him, to claim him and I sense he wants it too as I trap his hands and wrap my arms back around his long lean body and hold him like I'm never gonna let him go and stroke his junk again, making him press even harder back against me and whimper some more. Oh yes, he likes it.

Then he reaches down and oh shit he's holding me through the leather and he licks my neck and squeezes my dick and I'm the one groaning now and I'm so close to coming as I hold him and smell his hair and dance with him like we're one hot wanting thing all twined up together.

His hand goes down and he grabs my junk again and I don't give a shit where we are, not that there's anyone around to see on this dark quiet street, and I moan as he undoes my jeans and takes out my cock, sliding his thumb across the head where it's slick with pre-cum. My eyes roll back and I shudder.

"Oh fuck…aaaah…fuuuck…" I'm not making sense any more as I writhe under his touch and he bites my neck making me grunt helplessly and pump myself into his hand.

"Want you…gonna have you…" he whispers in my ear as he works my cock which is so hot and swollen now after he's been touching me all night it feels like it might glow in the dark. And I can't take it any more and I can't stop and I want it I want it I fucking want it.

"Going…to…come…" I gasp. Oh fuck, here on the street in his hand but I can't help it.

"Yes baby yes…" He spins me around to face the wall and does the captive thing to me again, pinning my hands behind me and wrapping his arms around so I can't move as I arch back against him, my cock jutting out in front. He pushes his hand down into my open jeans, squeezing my balls and then gripping my shaft as he pumps me with fast hard strokes and his thumb rubs across the head and he bites the back of my neck and growls again and my legs are shaking and giving way but he holds me up with his left arm.

"Oh…please…oh…fuck…ohhhh…fuuuuck…unnnnnghhhhhhhh!"

And I just fucking lose it as I come in his hand in the shadow of the steps. I'm making noises like an animal but I don't care.

We stay like that for a minute, locked together in the damp dark of a Seattle night, panting, his strong arms around me because I seem to have temporarily lost the use of my legs. Then when I've recovered and can stand and fasten my jeans he puts his head down into the crook of my neck and kisses me, hugging me close. He's so big and his skin's so warm and God it feels good.

I lick the last of my come off his hand and he groans as I swirl my tongue around his palm and suck his fingers into my mouth.

His chest's so broad and the muscles are hard. His skin's a smooth red-brown everywhere, no hair, and his nipples are dark brown. I lean in and suck on them, running my hands over his chest.

Jake shudders and lifts up my T-shirt so I pull it off and fling it aside. He takes my head in his hands and draws me to him, tilting his face, and the kiss is soft and hungry, his long hair brushing my neck like black silk. Then I'm in his arms skin on skin and he's thrusting his hips into me, gripping my ass and one hand in my hair, his mouth hot and urgent.

I push him away a little and undo his belt and pants, pushing them down some. His cock emerges, standing out proud and I can't help but lick my lips, it's impressive. He wriggles out of the leather and kicks the pants away and he's gone commando of course. Sliding my jeans off, and we're both naked now, just gazing at each other, breathing hard.

I run my index finger down between his pecs and between his six-pack abs to his navel, then down his happy trail and I take his cock like a handle and walk him back to the bed behind him. I push him down onto the covers and kneel between his legs, stroking his thighs. He raises up on his elbows and watches me through half-closed eyes.

I blow hot air on his balls, then I take them gently into my mouth. I wrap one hand round the base of his long thick cock and run my tongue slowly up the underside then take the swollen head into my mouth, tasting his pre-cum and tongueing the slit a little. He whimpers and his head goes back, eyes closing.

It's not fair to tease him for long though, he's held out for hours now so I suck him into my mouth, relaxing my throat but I still can't quite get all of him in he's so big. I watch his face get dazed and hot as he falls back onto the bed moaning, hands fisting the covers.

I suck him in and out, getting a good rhythm going as he arches his hips and thrusts up into my mouth. Gripping his hip with my other hand, I steady him as I increase my pace, sucking harder as he groans and starts to thrust jerky and erratic. His legs are sprawled and trembling, toes curling as he cries out and stiffens. I take him all in, kissing my neck, our cocks pressing against each other.

And Jake behind me on the bed, filling me completely, our bodies moving together slow and soft, then hard and urgent as he strokes my cock.

He's taken both our cocks now, one in each hand, and he's stroking us both at the same time, staring into my eyes all the while. He bites his lower lip as he slides his thumbs over the heads of our cocks and I groan and my arms come down, hands fisting the covers. My hips are trying to buck underneath him but his weight pins me to the bed. He's jerking us off as he stares at me, panting, faster now, faster as I whimper and writhe and my legs tremble under him. His eyes are half-closed, hips thrusting rapidly as his hands pump us and I'm cursing and moaning his name as I arch up and spill into his hand while Jake grunts and shoots jizz all over Freddie Mercury. Not that Freddie would have minded.

We curl up under the covers together after a quick Freddie-assisted wipe down, and I'm finally pleasantly drowsy, my head on Jake's chest and my right arm and leg draped across him. His arm's around me and he's ruffling my hair, massaging my head and the nape of my neck and stroking his hand down my back and then up again. I damn near purr with pleasure and I kiss his chest and blow air on the nipple by my mouth, tracing circles around his left nipple with my finger.

We undress again and I turn off all but the beside lamp and pull him into bed, spooning against him, still needing to be comforted and making sure he's the big spoon - I'm not keen to be staring at that goddam wolf tattoo right now. Jake slides his hand down my chest, then down my stomach, and I shudder and stretch out against him, sliding my legs between his. He runs his hand down my thigh, then trails his fingers up the inside, making me gasp and press back. I feel his cock stiffen against my butt, feel it press against the curve of my ass and I move against him as he hisses and cups my balls, then takes my now hard cock in his hand, pumping me a few times and rubbing his thumb across the head.

Before I'm too far gone I lean across and open the nightstand drawer, finding a condom and some lube and putting them beside the pillow. I lie on my back and Jake straddles me as I reach up with both hands and stroke his belly, running my fingers over his beautiful abs and across his waist then down to his groin as he shuts his eyes and writhes a little under my touch.

I stroke his cock lightly, teasing him, then grab his hips and pull him up towards me. He looks down dreamily then understands, moving to kneel over my face so I can reach him. I hold his cock in both my hands like a kid with an ice cream and lick the head, caressing it with my tongue then flicking the sensitive part underneath to make him groan and shudder. He's kneeling across my chest, his hands gripping the iron bedstead behind me as he moves gently in my hands and mouth with his head tipped back a little, looking down at me heavy-lidded. His long dark hair falls around his shoulders and I look up over his cock and suck him in as deeply as I can. His eyes shut and he moans, his head falling back as he arches into my mouth. I rub my thumb up the underside of his cock and pump him with my hands as I suck him in and out. He moans _fuck Edward…fuck_and moves more urgently. Then he puts his hands on mine and stills me, whispering _not yet_. He kneels up and reaches across, ripping the foil package and rolling on the condom.

He slides down onto me, taking me into his arms and tangling his legs with mine as he opens my mouth and kisses me long and hard, pushing his tongue in and caressing mine hungrily until we're both gasping. He licks and bites my neck as I press my cock against his and grab his ass, then he's kissing my chest and sucking on my nipples, running his tongue around them and biting them gently while his long silky hair brushes across my chest.

He spreads my legs and I help, bending them up and pressing them apart, then I feel his finger, slick with lube, slide into my ass and I moan loudly, pressing my mouth against his shoulder to muffle the sound. He slides another finger in and I buck on his hand, groaning. The dope and JD work in me and soon I'm loose, my muscles relaxing and my legs falling open as I move on his fingers. I feel his cock press against me now as he holds it in his hand and runs the slick lubed head up and down my perineum, driving me insane. Fuck I want him and I lift my ass, begging him to take me. He presses into me just a little, then pulls back, then further in as I whimper and push up against him, wanting more, wanting him inside me. I feel the familiar stretching pain-pleasure as he slides further into me and my head's back, eyes shut, my hands on his waist as I make myself relax. He moves in me gently and soon there's no pain and Jesus it feels so fucking good as he pumps in and out with slow deep thrusts, both of us lost in the hot tight pleasure.

_Look at me Edward_ he whispers as I moan and wrap my legs around him, my heels pressing into his ass as we move together, eyes locked. My cock's pressed tight between our bellies slick with sweat and the friction from all sides drives me wild. His other hand's under my ass, pulling me hard against him as he fucks me faster and deeper. All the sensations from his cock inside me and mine between us push me over the edge and I cling to him, shaking and crying out into his neck as I melt and burn, the pleasure welling up and spilling between us. He's gasping now and moving more erratically then he puts his head back and stiffens, gripping me tightly, his eyes closed and mouth open, shuddering as he comes.


End file.
